


Safe and Sound/安然无恙

by Danxi



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 奥姆做了一个梦。然后他醒了。





	Safe and Sound/安然无恙

奥姆知道这是梦。  
旧日美梦。  
因为，母亲正听他说话。  
远离王都的繁华喧嚣和父亲的严苛要求，他们坐在远古圣坛遗迹的台阶上。七海古王高高伫立在他们身后，仿若沉默的守护神，神圣感与安全感让奥姆从小就喜欢这里。母亲抱着他坐在自己腿上，正给他编辫子，听他说今日训练时发生的事。  
奥姆虽是王子，但父亲从不允许他在训练时享受任何特权，甚至有时刻意让比他年长、更强壮的少年战士和他对战，用失败磨砺他的体魄和意志。但彼时的奥姆还太小，身长甚至还不到父母的腰际，并不懂得父亲的用意，训练受挫还要受训，自己偷偷抹眼泪时只有母亲会心疼他安慰他。  
今天也是这样。  
他觉得自己分明有进步，本以为能打赢上周的对手，但今日父亲叫来了更厉害的战士，他预料中的胜利又一次被失败取代。而且训练结束后正受父亲训时，奥姆余光看到今天的小战士文森特是被他哥哥接走的，他哥哥不仅抱了他，还给他带了零食！  
“所以为什么我没有呢？”  
奥姆坐在母亲膝上，眼泪融进海里，感到格外地委屈和伤心。  
亚特兰娜被这可爱的烦恼逗笑了，她为奥姆绑好了辫子，把辫尾藏进他的金发里，然后把他搂在自己的胸口，轻轻拍着：“一会儿回去就把零食送去你房间好不好？你父亲今晚有事，很晚才回来，他不会发现的。”  
奥姆一听，眼泪立即止住了，他声音还带着鼻音但已经重新高兴起来，他开心地搂住亚特兰娜的脖子：  
“那哥哥呢？母亲也送个哥哥给我吧！我更想要哥哥！”  
零食只能吃一次，可是哥哥可以一直陪着他呀！  
这才是他最想要的，他好几个小伙伴都有哥哥，他羡慕很久了！但他是王子，父亲说他拥有的是最好的，他不该羡慕大臣之子，所以这个愿望他藏了很久都没告诉别人，没想到今天有了机会！  
他期待着母亲会一如既往地满足他，却惊讶地发现母亲的笑容不见了，取而代之的泪珠涌出她的眼眶，在幽幽深海里仿佛珍珠，却又瞬间融入海里消失不见。  
奥姆后悔了，同时又有点不敢表露的失望。但在他手足无措不知该怎么办时，亚特兰娜重新抱住了他。  
有吻落在他的发顶，她轻声问他：  
“奥姆，你真的想有个哥哥吗？”  
奥姆抬起头，认真又小心翼翼地看着自己的母亲，他吞吞吐吐地，不甘心又怕她真的伤心：  
“如果我被允许的话……？……不过您不要伤心，实在没有也没关系，一个人我也……”  
亚特兰娜深知这个秘密其实不是那么地“秘密”，她不知道深受王权教育的小儿子知道以后会怎么反应，但他终有一天会知道，她宁愿是她亲口告诉他的。所以她打断他，看着自己的小儿子，终究说出了让她满心担忧但也甜蜜的秘密：  
“如果我告诉你，你的确有个哥哥呢？”  
小小的奥姆犹豫了一下，然后轻声问：  
“那他会喜欢我吗？”  
“会像文森特的哥哥陪着他训练那样陪我训练吗？”  
“如果我做噩梦了，他可以陪我一起睡吗？”  
本来紧张的亚特兰娜破涕为笑。  
她想起了亚瑟，想起他陪她在灯塔上看日落，等待塔里的汤姆记完日志下班，想起他小小的样子，却已经在父亲的教导下学会了照顾她，总是为她披上大大的围巾，拉着她的手，认真听她讲海底的故事。  
她知道她的大儿子充满爱心，她知道他会喜欢自己的弟弟的。  
于是她一手搂住有些紧张的小儿子，一手捧着他稚嫩的脸颊，认真地看着他的眼睛：  
“他一定会喜欢你的。”  
“他会很高兴有个一起训练的小伙伴。”  
“当你受伤了、害怕了、做了噩梦，他都会在你身边陪着你。”  
“保证你安然无恙。”

奥姆猛地睁开眼睛。  
他快速地喘息着，分不清梦境和现实。  
快清醒过来奥姆！  
母亲早没有了！  
你也根本没有什么狗%屁哥哥！  
害死母亲的陆地野种不配……！  
奥姆想掐一把大腿根以保持清醒，万万没想到他一动，他腰上的手臂紧跟着收紧了。  
他这才意识到围绕着他的蒸蒸暖意来自身后搂着他的强壮身躯，长久没有和人这么亲密的奥姆仿佛全身的鳞片都炸了起来！他正要挣开身后的人，腰上的手臂就又把他搂紧了，紧接着轻轻拍了拍了他。  
低沉的轻语的声音从身后传来：  
“没事，奥姆，没事了。”  
“妈妈回来了，别怕，嘘，没事了。”  
“我也在呢。”  
“别怕，都是噩梦，继续睡吧，我们都很好。”  
“都安然无恙。”

奥姆怔怔地听着身后人明显还迷糊的声音。  
模糊不清的哄睡声和轻拍幼稚得令人发笑，可他却笑不出来。  
他清晰地知道自己失去了王位，现在还被监禁着；他也清晰地记得从母亲被父亲献祭之后他就开始时常做噩梦；但他不记得有哪次是在一个温暖的怀抱里惊醒。  
一次都没有。  
父亲也去世后到现在，他一直……都是一个人。  
他已经明白了所有人终究都会离他而去，区别只是被动的让他觉得无力，而主动的离开却让他受伤。  
他本以为自己已经习惯了，已经刀枪不入，他有足够的勇气为了家国坦然赴死，即使七海古英王也会称他是个英勇无畏的战士。  
但……  
再等等吧。  
他太久没有安然入睡了。  
他想起梦里场景的后续，母亲对他说：  
“你只需要相信他。”  
“相信你们血脉相连，心意想通。”  
“他会保你安然无恙。”

奥姆重新闭上眼睛。

他从头到尾一动不动，更没有察觉身后的搂着他的人一直清醒地看着他， 观察他，那双雄狮一般的眼眸在深海熠熠发光。

他又睡着了。

 

【END】


End file.
